


Siempre vuelve

by Adhara



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers de la tercera temporada. Kara espera en su casa de Caprica a algo que se repite una y otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre vuelve

Vuelve en unas horas y Kara sigue tumbada en el sofá, envuelta en ropa sucia.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer, Kara? - pregunta Leoben desde la puerta. Hay luz fuera pero Kara ha cubierto las ventanas de mantas, de cortinas que nunca ha utilizado, de toallas. No quiere que entre la luz. Después de dispararle con su propia pistola y antes de beber hasta dormirse, tapó todas las ventanas. Así, a oscuras, el cadáver de Leoben parece sólo un amigo desconocido que duerme la mona en el suelo.

Leoben tampoco mira su propio cuerpo al pasar directamente a la cocina. Pero tiene que acordarse. Joder, si tiene que acordarse. ¿Cómo se olvida uno de un tiro a quemarropa en el ojo derecho?

***

No puede creer lo fácil que es. En realidad está segura de que es una trampa. Mientras Leoben friega los cacharros y tira las botellas (Kara sabe que después también se deshará del Leoben que se descompone), ella se pone en pie. Cuando Leoben empieza a colocar cosas en los armarios, Kara vomita en el salón. Necesita un trago. Necesita olvidar el hambre porque no comerá nada que haya tocado él, y no conseguirá nada para comer que no haya tocado él. Lo peor de las resacas siempre ha sido el volver a pensar. Se da cuenta de que la puerta sigue cerrada, es consciente de que está descalza mientras el charco de vómito -puro alcohol, puro líquido- le moja los dedos de los pies. Podría subir hasta la puerta y lanzarse por las escaleras. Podría tumbarse en el sofá y luchar cuando Leoben tratase de alimentarla, escupirle y gritar.

Leoben ha encendido la luz en la cocina y Kara se olvida de todas sus razones para odiarle, para quedarse sólo con esa. No hay genocidio, no hay secuestro, no hay hospitales de pesadilla ni persecuciones a través de la galaxia. Traiciona en un segundo todo lo que ha aprendido en tres años sobre la guerra contra los cylon. Es la luz de la cocina. La cabeza amenaza con explotarle enfrentada a la claridad nuclear de una simple bombilla. Tropieza con el cadáver, con sus propios pies, mientras Leoben golpea cacharros. Lo peor de las resacas es volver a pensar y Kara piensa sólo por escaparse de ese dolor, y recuerda lecciones a las que no prestaba atención, demasiado ocupada en atormentar a Helo. Asignaturas de relleno sobre cuerpos y órganos que, en los libros, sólo tenían los seres humanos. Formalidades antes de poder volar, lecciones que nunca pensó que sirvieran paranada más que hacerse un torniquete en caso de emergencia.

Bueno, es una emergencia. Una emergencia que dura semanas con sus días y sus noches, que se estira disfrazada de rutina. Está en alerta roja, siempre.

No puede creer lo fácil que es. Un golpe seco en la base del cuello, la espina dorsal seccionada, la pérdida instantánea del Leoben físico cuando sus piernas ceden, y el estruendo de la caida. Kara tiene que saltar para evitar el agua hirviendo que se derrama por todas partes.

***

Está vivo, por supuesto. Lo comprueba de todos modos. Los ojos de Leoben, tendido boca abajo, la siguen y quizá es el alcohol, quizá es la descarga de adrenalina, un sustitutivo pálido de volar entre explosiones, pero Kara cree que está asustado. Es lo único de Leoben que se mueve cuando le roza el cuello en busca de pulso. Es lo único de Leoben que la sigue cuando se ríe y regresa al sofá, bailando entre el desastre, cuando vuelve a tumbarse con los pies mojados, cuando se duerme profundamente. Como una niña. Como otra niña, una que no es ella, porque Kara nunca ha dormido así.

***

Lo primero que hace al despertar es arrastrar el cadáver de Leoben a la cocina. Lo coloca junto al Leoben que agoniza. Después arranca las toallas de las ventanas. Se ducha con agua hirviendo, llora sin saberlo, se golpea contra la pared de cerámica azul. Sería más fácil morir. Sería más fácil que la matasen de una vez y no ese juego, ese cuarto Leoben arrastrando escaleras arriba el cadáver del tercer Leoben, que a su vez tuvo que reunir partes del segundo porque se les olvidó un cuchillo al traer la comida de Kara, y si algo tenía era tiempo libre para montar una búsqueda del tesoro. Pero Leoben siempre vuelve y siempre trae comida y a veces trae bebida en botellas de plástico. Siempre habla con ella, buenos días, qué haces, qué has hecho, por qué piensas que he venido, quieres que me vaya. Kara nunca va a tener respuestas. El agua le quema la piel y por momentos cree que ha sido cruel dejarle allí junto a su cuerpo. Golpea el grifo y el chorro de agua se detiene, la que se ha quedado sobre ella se vuelve fría. Al enfrentarse al espejo dibuja un círculo sobre su ojo derecho, en el mismo lugar donde disparó a Leoben. ¿De qué lado le dejó? No recuerda. Es posible que haya estado mirando a su propia cara destrozada durante todo ese tiempo. Es posible que vea el rostro de Kara igual que ahora ella ve el del Leoben muerto, y si pudiera devolverle el uso de sus piernas y sus brazos tal vez este fuera el momento. Y Kara no volvería para recoger el estropicio. Donde fuera su carne y su sangre iría ella, para siempre.

Vuelve a la cocina sin vestirse y se arrodilla entre los dos. El Leoben muerto y el Leoben que debería morir se miran como amantes masacrados, aunque cuando se inclina un poco más ve que uno de ellos también observa la cocina y a ella. Se inclina hasta entrar en su campo de visión, con el olor a muerte y descomposición arrastrándose por el suelo. Hay más olores. La comida, el sudor de Leoben, orina, vómito, el olor de la luz de la tarde.

\- ¿Cuánto van a tardar en venir a por ti, si te dejo aquí? - susurra. Está tan cerca de su oido que puede notar cómo las palabras se vierten dentro de Leoben y empapan su cerebro. Pero ya no está asustado. Tampoco puede hablar.

Kara se ríe aún un poco borracha. Tiene que pegar la cara al suelo, y el pelo húmedo resbala sobre la suciedad, pero no importa. Le besa en la comisura de los labios: un beso de buenas noches, antes de que ambos se vuelvan locos.

***

Pasan tres días. Habla con él pero habla ella sola. Habla de teorías, de por qué ella, por qué ahí, por qué él. Habla de Galactica y de Caprica, y cuando se da cuenta de que habla demasiado grita, y cuando la voz se le desgarra se tumba a su lado esperando una respuesta.

Leoben respira y la mira. Pero él siempre está tranquilo.

***

Al amanecer del cuarto día no queda comida pero Kara no se ha dado cuenta. No importa la música que suena en su cabeza, o los golpes que da con los pies en la mesa; la respiración esforzada de Leoben lo engulle todo como una ola gigante. Cuando inspira desaparecen los conciertos para piano de su padre. Cuando expira, se lleva el sonido reconfortante de los hangares de Galactica. Kara grita, le insulta, araña la pintura de las paredes para volver a pintarlas después. Ha golpeado las ventanas hasta dibujar golpes sangrientos en cada falange de sus dedos, pero Leoben no deja de respirar.

Es una estupidez que le lleve tanto tiempo decidirse. Ya ha matado a cuatro y el quinto no debería ser un problema. Y sin embargo tarda horas en decidirlo. Se calza las botas de Galactica y busca ropa limpia, como si se preparase para algo especial. Al mediodía, ni un minuto más ni uno menos, entra en la cocina. Esta vez no se arrodilla.

\- Espero que recuerdes esto. - Sorbe por la nariz, se frota la cara con las mangas y toma aire -. Cuando despiertes en tu puta nave, recuérdalo todo.

No se refiere a la muerte. No se refiere al momento en el que salta sobre su cuello, terminando el trabajo con un chasquido enfermizo que apesta a compasión.

Espera que, durante el resto de sus vidas, recuerde esos tres días tendido en el suelo. Espera que no vuelva.

Se sienta en el suelo, frente a las escaleras, y espera. Siempre vuelve. Es lo único en lo que puede confiar.


End file.
